A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) usually includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight source and a driving circuit board, where the liquid crystal panel is formed by filling liquid crystals between an array substrate and a color filter substrate after they are assembled. Electro-static discharge (ESD) may cause destructions and damages to components inside the liquid crystal panel. Destructions and damages caused by ESD may be divided into sudden destructions and potential damages. A Sudden destruction means that static electricity enters the liquid crystal panel and discharges, such that components are destroyed and cannot work properly. A potential damage means that ESD will generate electric field and electric current generating heat, which may cause damage to a component. Since ESD is very harmful to components inside the liquid crystal panel, it is very meaningful to learn how to protect a liquid crystal panel from being destructed and damaged by ESD.
In existing technologies, a side surface of an array substrate of a liquid crystal panel is provided with a flexible printed circuit (FPC), which may be connected to a ground (GND) wire, so that after entering the liquid crystal panel, ESD is transferred to the GND wire of the FPC via an internal wire of the liquid crystal panel, and the liquid crystal panel is thereby protected.
In existing technologies, however, the GND wire located at the side surface of the array substrate has a weak ability of receiving ESD, thus, the GND wire may not effectively reduce the damages caused by ESD.